Armour Technology (Necros)
UNSC Infantry UNSC body armour can be likened to scaled down, weight efeective tank armour consisting of composite metal and ceramic materials with energy abosrbing layers. Most armour has Titanium alluminide on the surface, acting as a structural support, giving limited ballistic resistant properties and acting as an ablative defence against energy weapons, effective lessening the effects of energy weapons at a cost of its self. Underneath that is a layer of boron carbide resin bonded to a layer of graphite composite carbon fibre. Boron Carbide is an incredibly tough ceramic material that acts as a pack up to the titanium alluminide as an ablative defence against energy weapons and as a projectile defence, shattering solid projectiles on contact and deforming to form a conoid base to absorb the impact. The Boron Carbide is so effective, it can even warp Brute Spiker rounds, perhaps even shattering them. Under this, a layer of carbon fibre absorbs the impact by absorbing the energy across a small area, protecting the user. At this point, the difference between armour becomes apparent. Many, cheaper and more mass-produced armour use a layer of Kevlar diamond weave which provides a last ditch protection and padding for the user. This will stop any rounds already slowed by the upper layers, catch any spalling or fragmentation from the other layers and act as a last ditch energy/heat resistant layer. More expensive armour types utilise a layer of nanocrystal gel, which provides three times the protection of its Kevlar counterparts, at almost five times the cost, leaving it for more expensive armour The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark 7 however, is slightly different in design. As well as using thicker ceramic, carbon fibre and nanocrystal layers, it uses a strong titanium alloy. Heavier than Titanium Alluminide but many times stronger, it lends to the MJOLNIRs infamous power. Vehicles Armour used on vehicles can be divided into a number of key groups. Heavy, Medium, Light and Applique. Heavy armour, featured on main battle tanks, can be up to 250 milimeters thick on heavier vehicles and is 130-70mm thick on the M820A Scorpion Main Battle Tank. It is comprised mostly of resin bonded metal matrix composites, creating compound armour. It uses 67% Titanium plating over 33% composite AEGIS ceramic plating, made up of many, small individual tiles so rather than one single ceramic layer being rendered useless by a penetrating weapon impact, only a small area is rendered defenceless. It uses numerous layers of AEGIS with 'crack deflection', reversing the effects of HEAT weapons, all laminated with carbon fibre and heat resistant materials. This AEGIS composite layer will shatter kinetic penetrators and defuse HEAT weapons while the carbon fibre layer will catch spalling from the boron carbide layer and the heat resistant layer, made up of interwoven nomex and titanium fibres, giving it an extreme resistant to heat, protecting other layers from pyrophoric, incendiary or energy weapons. This is all backed onto another titanium plate. After all this, is a layer of liquid nanocrystal to catch the spalling. Medium Vehicle Armour focuses on weight to protection principles, so it utilises similar armour to main tanks in much thinner formats. It features alternating composite layers of titanium resin bonded to boron carbide and coated in extreme heat resistant kevlar. Its designed like this to give the first layer resistance to up to .50 calibre firearms and heavy infantry plasma weapons and save the inner layers for contact with heavy anti tank munitions. Under all this is the Polymer Lattice layer, providing light weight but strong back plate for all the layers above it. After all this, is a layer of liquid nanocrystal to catch the spalling. Light vehicles usually use aAEGIS-filled resin aggregate, giving it limited resistant against heavy firearms, with heat resistant kevelar layer to protect it from extreme heat and an ablative resin coating, giving it limited and one time protection against energy weapons. Heavier 'light' vehicles employ triplex Titanium plating with layers of Ballistic Nanotube armour underneath. The UNSC employs a number of 'Appliqué armour', armour clamped on to increase protection and performance while not increasing weight too greatly. Firstly, the UNSC employs the CHITIN Standoff Armour, also known as 'Cage' Armour, works by creating an outer barrier of titanium around the tank made up of a fence like design. This prematurely detonates HEAT weapons, HE rounds, HESH rounds and Fuel Rod Charges, even providing some protection against Plasma Mortars. However, the system cannot defend against tandem HEAT warheads or delayed fuse warheads. The armour is distanced sixty centimeters awat from the tank and comes in several custom made formations, designed for each tank in the UNSC arsenal. The other is the SCALE Non-explosive Reactive Armour, sometimes known as NERA, NxRA and Electric Armour is a 'catch all' reactive armour, designed as a 'one shot' defensive measure against all potential threats. It can defeat kinetic penetrators, all varieties of HEAT weapons, HESH, High Explosive, LASERs and plasma ordnance. It operates by utilising a layer of titanium armour over a titanium aluminide layer and a thin layer of plastic attached to an alluminium backplate, wired up to an extremely powerful capacitor. When a weapon penetrates the titanium layer, then the aluminide layer and plastic layer, it creates a full circuit, dumping a huge electric jolt into the ordnance. This vapourises kinetic penetrators, HESH and HE rounds and disrupts HEAT jets and destroys the missile. Along with that, plasma weapons are disrupted by the electrical charge, dissapating them somewhat harmlessly. LASERs are much more disastous, as when hit by a LASER, the electric charge causes a feedback into the source of the LASER, often overloading or permanently damaging the LASER weapon. Of course, the armour's energy supply is vented in one shot, resulting in the plate becoming useless, but it still provides a one shot armour bonus. Aircraft Ships USR/JA Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Ships Vorenus Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Ships Machina Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Ships Necros Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Ships Category:Material